On A Fateful Night
by Glass Phoenix
Summary: Sess/Kag: Agent Kagome Higurashi Enlists A Business Tycoons Help In Her Quest To Find Her Familys Killers. Some recent changes


* * *

On A Fateful Night.

* * *

This is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome story.

I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters from inuyasha. All the credit goes to the wonderful brilliance that is Rumiko Takashashi.

Kagome Higurashi got her first real taste of life at the age of 7. She would forever remember the day her life took a turn for the worst.

* * *

And So It Begins...

* * *

Tokyo Japan 1985

A loud buzzing noise sounded in her ear, dragging her sleepy brain out of sleep. Tuning over kagome half heartedly slapped at the offending alarm clock, knocking several things to the floor in the process.

Yawning kagome sat up in bed rubbing her tired deep blue eyes with still pudgy fists. Glancing at her alarm clock she noted that it was six past seven in the morning. She sighs. Time to get ready for school. She stood and dragged tired little feet across the hall into the bathroom.

After showering kagome headed back into her room to dress and ready herself for the day ahead.

Ready, she made her way downstairs to eat the breakfast her mum would have set out for her before heading to work. As was routine.

Kagome entered the kitchen.

"Happy birthday" kagomes mum and dad said excitedly. There on the table was a plate stacked with pancakes and dripping in syrup, a lone flickering candle piercing the center of the stack.

Kagomes mouth dropped open in surprise have completely forgotten that it was her birthday. She stood there mouth opening and closing like a floundering fish.

Her mother rushed to hug her. "Happy birthday my darling daughter"

From her father she received a kiss on her forehead and a stroke of her raven hair. "Happy birthday angel"

Kagome grinned as she was ushered to the table. She sat down and was presented with a box. Wrapped beautifully in green paper with a pretty blue bow the colour of her eyes.

With careful deliberation kagome untied the bow and unwrapped the gift, revealing a beautifully hand crafted dark oak trinket box decorated in pretty pink and whiter cherry blossoms. Her eyes shinning with pleasure met the eyes of her parents.

"It's so pretty" her voice awed.

"Open it" her father whispered softly, gazing adoringly upon his daughter.

And so open it she did, and gasped. Inside on a bed of pink silk lay a silver locket in the shape of a heart a rose engraved into the locket. Carefully, fearful of breaking such a beautiful piece of jewelry she lifted it from the box. She traced the rose with a finger before turning the locket over, on the back in small letters the words 'to our angel with love mummy and daddy xx' were in engraved. She gripped the locket tight in her little fist and launched herself at her parents hugging them both simultaneously.

"I Love you"

"We love you too kagome. So much." Her mother pressed a kiss to her temple before gently taking the locket from kagomes hand and opening it, revealing a photograph, the three faces of their family smiling back at them.

Taking the locket from her mother's hands her father closed it then draped it gently around kagomes neck.

"Tonight at the party you'll get to open the rest of your presents. Grandpas coming to and we'll play games and have cake, okay munchkin"

"Okay daddy" she giggled. He smiled and pinched her cheek.

"But right now you have school so eat up and then I'll drive you today as a special treat."

Kagomes eyes widened in pleasure. Normally daddy and mummy couldn't take her to school so she had to walk then catch a bus. And the bus smelt funny.

Kagome quickly ate her pancakes, kissed her mummy goodbye, grabbed her bag then raced out the door to join her daddy in the car.

He clipped her seat belt in to place and tickled her tummy making her giggle.

"All set?" he smiled down at his daughter.

"Yup" she smiled back. And they were off to school.

Arriving at the school gates her dad unbuckled her seat belt gave her a peck on the cheek and a pat on the bottom and sent her off to class.

Kagome turned to wave and blew him a kiss. Which he pretended to catch and press to his heart before blowing her one right back.

She spent most of the day staring at the clock willing it to go faster so that she could go home and celebrate with her family. Yes she got presents from her friends at school, and yes she got a cupcake with a candle and everyone in the class sang happy birthday to her, but she just wanted to go home to mummy and daddy and gramps. She couldn't wait to see him, even if he did give silly gifts.

As soon as the bell rang kagome shot from class and made a mad dash to the bus. Her little feet tapping impatiently together the whole bus ride home. When the bus pulled up to her stop she was out and running like lightning towards her house. In her mad run she hadn't noticed the crowd of people and all of the police cars and flashing lights in her driveway until she was only a house away. Kagomes steps faltered. She slowed to a walk a look of confusion running across her face. Reaching her driveway kagome started weaving her way through the crowd of people. Freezing when a snippet of a conversation reached her ears. "What happened here?" "Dead. Murdered from what I heard. The woman's father found them"

Kagome's eyes glazed over in shock. Dead? Murdered? Who? Mummy? Daddy? Jumbled thoughts reeling in her head. Kagome hadn't realized she moved until she had reached the front of the crowd. And then she was running, adrenaline pumping her little legs fast. She dodged the policeman that tried to stop her from entering the house. Her house. It was her house they couldn't stop her. And entering the hall, she saw what a seven year old girl should never have to see, the broken and bloody bodies of her parents. Screams frozen on there faces. Fear evident. Eyes blank.

She screamed.

Then it was black.

* * *

[AN: I will try to answer any questions you have via reviews. Oh and if you spot any errors in spelling or what-not please advise me. It would be appreciated. Thanks.

Review

Review

Review

If you liked the start of my story that it.


End file.
